Wątek:MarcioHan/@comment-9071649-20140118162619/@comment-9071649-20140209173832
Wikipedia jest absolutnym zbiorem infromacji - jeżel Y chce się czegoś dowiedzieć o X to nie idzie was męczyć pisząc zbęde wiadomości tylko idzie na WIki . Oczywiście że jako twóca masz prawo ocenzurować informację któe uznasz za słuszę - Teraz mamy złoty okres , wsyzstkos ię rozwija więc spokojnie jest w porządku , po prostu chłoniemy kazdą informację ... nie ma sprawy - nie musisz tu na siłę codizennie coś przesyłąć i tak bieżemy wszystko z innych źrudęł np Facebooka ... ;) A teraz pozwól że oświece cię w jeszcze pewnej rzeczy ... otóż widzę że nie podoba ci się fakt że infromację o niezbędncyh rzeczach są zbierane ... powiem tak : Zadaniem każdej WIki jest zbierać prawdziwe informację - najczęściej z gier i uwiecznianie ich , im więcej artykułów tym lepiej nie tylko dla społeczności ale również dla gry jak i samych twurców . Istnieje wiele Wik z wieloma produkcjami ... by móc wypromować grę dana WIki potrzebuję siły ... siły która jest w postaci zawartości . Sam dokładam wielkich starań byh dążyć do popularności gry kandydując na przykład w Centrum społeczności do Reklamy ogólno WIkiwej , WIki Kingdom of Kore ( Tak to te reklamy któe widzisz na końcu strony na dole ) Niestety Wiki musi spełniać odpowiedznie wymagania któe próbuję uzyskać ... Jest tysiące WIk opisujące rozwijajace się gry . To właśnie te Wiki są głównym źródłem pomocy ludzią chcącym sie coś dowiedzieć o danej grze ... bo przecierz żaden z twurców nie chce by armia wściekłych graczy oblegała ich skrzynki tysiącami pytań , zaprzątając im głowę . Ktoś kto jest aktywny na Wiki na pewno dowie się , czy to przez znajomych , czy przez rekalame o istnieniu tej strony a z koleji i o grze . Taki zainteresowany grą człowiek szczególnie przed brakiem możliwości zakupu i zagrania gry , liczy na jak najwięcej informacji . Głównie z czym tę grę się je ... ale zawsze również inne bardzo ważne rzeczy tak jak bestjarjusz . Brzmi prosto prawda ? NIezabardzo ... Zadaniem takiej Wiki oprócz w teori wypromowania gry musi dostarczyć informację ,,, bo nikt nie zainteresuje się grą o której nie morze się zbyt wiele dowiedzieć . Kolejną sprawą jest estetyka ... bo nikt nie będize dobrze nastawiony od tresći przedstawionej w głównianej formie kilku linijek ... by doprowadzić WIki do tego stanu potrzebowałem z kilku ludzi orjętujących się w różnorakich sprawach i nadal nad tym pracujemy ...' ( '''Tło które nam przesłałeś jest doskonałe lecz przez obciążone serwery Wiki w ostatnim czasię nie wchodzi ... tak jak naprawde iwele rzeczy tutaj co jest okropnym utrudnieniem - dlatego tym czasowo jest to tło które widzisz teraz' ) ''' Gdy WIki posada ektetykę i ukłąd pomocny użytkowniką oraz już napływające informację ... To wciąż jest nie jest jeszcze dobrze ... gdyż Wiki potrzebuje SPOŁECZNOŚCI ... Jak pamiętaż w pierwszym miesiącu czasu założenia tej WIki była pusta ... i byłą by pusta do tej pory ... no może z tymi 2 - 3 osobami któe ostatnio dołączyły ostatnio z facebooka . Dlaczego więc jest tu tyle osób ? Poświęciłem to znaczy poświęcam mnustwo czasu i znajmości by ci wszyscy ludzie tu napływali a każdy zainteresowany grą i nie mogący doczekać się alpha testów ... i sukces - ostatnio użytkownik MArjusz z Ds Wiki SAM dowiedział się przez z najmych o grze i zapragnoł dołączyć przyprowadzajć tu teraz 3 czy 2 w rankingu - Xeartha . Niestety ... w raz z napływem wartościowych ludzi rośnie liczba również ścierw których jedynym celem jest to by ktoś ich zaóważył - tych Hejterów , troli ... po prostu dzieci ... z ginazjum ... specjalnego ... Obecnie mamy tu jednego ... został dorzywotnio zbanowany ... tak kolejnym zadaniem WIki jest to by nauczyła się sama bronić ... Ale to nie wszystko ... trzeba jeszcze pamiętać o najgorszej i najtrudniejszej rzeczy ... utrzymaniu tej społeczności ... robie wsyzstko by się utrzyłała i nie spadło zainteresowanie grą które jest teraz na wagę złota ... w skład mojich starań wchodzi : - Zachęcanie do pisania blogów - Wspieranie tych pomysłów społeczności - Dokładanie starań by nic nie spie..... swojimi edycjami czy zbędnymi galeriami lub informacjami nie prawdziwymi ... - Po prostu wszystko co tylko możliwe ... Dlatego zawsze się raduje gdy chciarz najmniejsza pierdółka zostaje dodana do informacji na Wiki a inni się o niej dowiadują , wypowiadają się i dyskutuują na jej temat oraz coraz bardziej interesują się grą ... Więc jak widzisz zadanie Wiki jest ogromnę i przeważnie działają na korzyść tego to promują ... oczywiście ta WIki jako bardzo przyjazna uchyla się do każdej decyzji twórcy wiec jeżeli sobie zarzyczysz to tych waznych elemętów fabularnych nikt nie będize tu pisał ... po mimo że nikt i tak nie miał takiego zamiaru ... zawsze mów co ci się nie podoba i co zmienić a spróbuje to zmienić ... Dziekuje za twoje starania , ludzie są ci wdzięczni :) Oczywiście nie powinieneś spędzać tyle czasu przy tym projekcie ... zbliża się czas odpoczynku powinieneś zrobić sobie całkowitą przerwę od Kok w raz z ekipą ;) Aha ... i jeszcze jedno ... Jeżeli sądizsz że jest inaczej i zaczołeś myśleć że WIki jest zbędna , powiec tylko słowo a ją usunę ... Oczywiście niszcząc całe godziny prac przy promocji gry i Wiki przez nas ale i tak na pewno nikt się nie obrazi ... szczególnie osoby które czerpią jedyne informację właśnie stąd i po jej utracie stracili by z KIngdom of Kore konntakt ... ta ... na pewno ... ale śmiało jestem przychylny na każdą twoją decyzję ... oczywiście jeżeli sądzisz że wykonuję tą pracę źle w każdej chwili mogę dokonać uprawnień innej osoby która zajeła by się Wiki sam z niej odchodząc ... ;) Nie ma sprawy ...